galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 34
Part 34: ERIC All twelve teams were assembled in an empty cargo hold, which was part of Noob Country . We were all standing in attention as the Captain and Admiral Stahl arrived with a group of high ranking officers and a delegation civilians and a group of Daoine in Non-Union Uniforms. I recognized the tall rat like beings from the diplomatic mission of the Hyperion . One of the Officers a Garbini stepped forward and a lectern flickered into shape before him.” Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Lt. Commander Fitsemu and I am in charge of the Fleet Department that develops and evaluates training and drill scenarios throughout the fleet. I was asked by Fleet Command to accompany a delegation of Assembly members and observers of our newest Union civilization, the Daoine and show them the daily routines and drills aboard our ships. We are guests aboard this marvelous ship now for two weeks and Captain Harris allowed me to run this training simulation and our guests to observe it.” The civilians and the Daoine all nodded with pleased faces to the words of the Garbini officer. Thanks to the lesson I received from Potsema, I knew he was male judging by his black fur. While I was checking out the delegates and the other officer the Garbini continued his address.” Our guests wanted to see real training conditions, especially as the Daoine are about to send their first candidates to the Academy. “The Intruder Scenario you completed today is done with variations every year at every installation and aboard all our ships. It usually tests the readiness of fully trained and experienced crews, who in turn know it is a drill, so it was suggested to include midshipmen this time, which never experienced this drill before and see how they would do.” The Garbini raised most of his tentacles.” The results amazed us all. Out of the twelve midshipmen teams eight have managed to defend their corridors and reach the TL doors and thus the objective. Three have failed and suffered heavy simulated casualties, break down of morale and structure, but we and your instructors gained valuable insights how to improve training. “Especially interesting were the various solutions the successful teams found for the same problem. “All but one of his tentacles went down. “One team repelled all invaders, prepared a counter attack and destroyed several of the simulated enemy ships, without any casualties.” The Garbini motioned to one of the officers standing with the delegation and the human Lieutenant stepped next to the methane breathing Lt Commander and said.” We expected a much higher percentage of failure. You all can be proud of what you achieved. Our guests were pleased and impressed with all your performances. The delegation requested a little exhibition of your skills and after that there will be a 24 hour break of all duties and you all are welcome to explore the R&R facilities aboard the Devi.” Seamlessly the Garbini picked up after the last words of the Lieutenant.” Since it was quite a challenging day we want to show our appreciation to all and before you enjoy your rest and recreation time there will be a dinner buffet served right here.” The Captain smiled and said. “Everyone at ease.” No we all cheered the good news. One of the Daoine went to the lectern. “We are greatly impressed by this marvelous and mighty ship, but what impresses us far more is the diversity of beings among your crews and here among the Midshipmen classes. As a civilization that until now was in what you call Free Space, we were quite frequently the target of Dai raids and it surprised us to learn that there are Dai in the Union.” He laughed. “Like our distant relatives the Torath and the Holdians we are often underestimated and because of our size, but we survived for many centuries and repelled numerous invasion attempts. We are a proud race of warriors and in this light we would like to see your fighting skills and tell our young who are eager to join about what we hope to witness and observe.” He then addressed Lt. Clusen directly. “We are impressed by your training results as we were made to understand that you are the chief instructor.” Clusen seemed to grow several inches. “Yes I am in charge of the Midshipmen field training.” “With so much talent assembled before us we wonder who you consider the most promising.” “The Devastator Dragons, the Green Team, Sir is exceptional. I already recommended them to participate in this year’s Reagan Trophy challenge.” “Yes, we heard you praise the Green Team with great pride and zest during the exercise. Yet their performance was perhaps not as anticipated, but I am sure they will do so now in the upcoming skill demonstration.” “There is no question; all demonstrations will be done by the Green Team. The others are simply not up to my demanding standards, but there is of course still time before some of them graduate and improve that.” Clusen motioned Suppor’s team to step forward and said. “It is my third year as instructor and I have never seen better. Midshipman Suppor leads his team with exemplary skill and precision. I picked him to demonstrate to you the high skill level in personal combat.” “We really look forward to this demonstration. We see a Dai Than among the Midshipmen and their fighting skills are legendary and well known to us, but since he is not in the group of your best students we are eager to see the one you consider best face the Dai in a test of skill.” Har Hi could barely contain his grin as he looked at Suppor. Clusen could not hide his displeasure of the situation. It did not help as Captain Harris said.” Yes Lieutenant Clusen that is a splendid suggestion then we all can see just how good your elite students are.” Clusen lost all his glee and self-important smile. “It would not be good for morale to send my best man against one of the more mediocre students, now Midshipman Noogor is somewhat less skilled and eager to fight.” Har Hi said. “I don’t mind taking on Noogor in any skill test and then be challenged by your best man Suppor, Sir” A civilian delegate was not convinced. “What chance would even a Dai have against a Petharian without battle armor and weapons? I don’t understand all that much about the Fleet, but to me it seemed that this training Lieutenant just wormed himself out of putting his best man against the Dai. I personally would like to see what training you used to make a Thauran a better fighter than a Dai or a Petharian. Not to mention I see a Saturnian in the ranks.” “It is about skills and not about strength.” Captain Harris said. “I am eager to get to the dinner part and get this exhibition out of the way, but I must say I am eager to see the men you praised so highly in action, especially since I do want to send a team to Newport this year. So your best man will take on Mr. Hi.” Bleachers shimmered into existence around a fight arena. Suppor looked back and forth between Clusen and Har Hi. “You want me to fight the Dai?” “I want you to address me correctly and yes you will fight the Dai.” Har Hi jumped in the Arena. “Either Noogor or you, or both makes no big difference to me.” The Petharian pushed Suppor aside and jumped into the arena as well. “I am going to rip you apart arrogant Dai.” Har Hi attacked without another word, grabbing the Petharian by one of the outstretched arms and proved to everyone just how strong a Dai really was, throwing his four armed opponent with a crashing sound hard on the ground, then jumping and landing with both heels right were the Petharians head was attached to the torso. He was back out of reach before his opponent came to his feet, dazed and stumbling. With an angry sound the Petharian pulled his boarding sword and his blaster. Until now the audience was dead silent, but now voices complained about the weapons, but Har Hi who was five times stronger than a human of similar size, jumped in a terrific bounce and executed a flying spin kick against the gun hand, the blaster flew and faster than anyone could even see pulled one of his blades. He was inside the reach of all four arms of the Petharian and could be crushed, but his blade tip hovered right before one of the yellow eyes and hissed. “Yield or die.” The Petharian did not hesitate, the blade he held clanged to the floor and his four arms sank. As strong and as tough he was, he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent the Dai to plunge his razor sharp blade deep into his eye and the brain behind. He also knew Har Hi would not hesitate. The delegates went crazy and yelled and cheered Har Hi. The Daoine delegate stepped down in the Arena and bowed before Har Hi. “We knew that there is no one that could defeat a Dai in Hand to Hand combat. The training mentioned was greatly exaggerated and we find it not very pleasant to be lied to. Unless of course this Thauran is indeed able to defeat you.” Captain Harris looked embarrassed and so did the delegation. “Lieutenant Clusen, I expect your best man Mr. Suppor to do better and show our guests that the Fleet never lies or pretends.” Clusen was pale as paper. “The Dai has never displayed such fighting skills before so I could not base my evaluations on that, until now Mr. Suppor was the best, but I have to re-evaluate my opinion.” The Captain looked angry and was barely controlling himself. “We will talk about your training success and evaluation methods later.” Har Hi bowed to the Daoine and said. “By the life of my father and my word as an Officer of the Fleet, I assure you Sir, I am by far not the best fighter on this ship or among my fellow midshipmen. Physical fighting is only a small part of our training, but you should see how Marines train and how they fight.” The Daoine made a brushing gesture. “That may all be so, but no one mentioned Marines. You say there are Midshipmen right here that could beat you in hand to hand combat?” “Yes Sir, Midshipman Neugruber, Midshipman Krabbel and of course Eric, I mean Midshipman Olafson. The Petharian was lucky it was me he was against.” The Garbini snorted. “I must say I feel insulted as well. Mr. Hi, you do not have to defend your ships honor by lying. Mr. Olafson is human, not even Thauran.” Har Hi grunted.” Sir, I never lie and if you do not recant...” One of the Delegates said. “Hic Rhodos hic salta. Prove it to us.” Har Hi waved me down into the arena.”Sword fight, first scratch?” Har Hi and I fought, he with the double blades and I with the closest approximation to a long sword I could find on the weapon table. Even though Har Hi had tried to introduce me to his dual sword fighting technique, I was used to one sword or one axe, either with shield or best held with both hands. Har Hi was good. He was light years beyond Siegfrieda and much better than Richard, but I had developed my very own style with parts of all my great teachers, not to mention De La Lupe. While I was no longer green when it came to blasters and guns, it was axes and swords I felt most comfortable with. Har Hi did not hold back. He was a whirlwind and jumped like a Wave-Hopper Fish all around me. His blades parted the air with angry hisses and often much closer than I anticipated, but so far I was able to evade or parry each attack. I had forgotten the onlookers and everything else, never had I fought with such concentration. The slightest distraction would mean defeat and I had to give my best. The oddest part of it all was I had to defeat Har Hi to defend his honor and perhaps also the honor of the ship. The comments of the rodent delegate made that clear. So far I was in the defensive. I had to give it all just to keep Har Hi’s blades away from my skin. We did not talk or taunt each other. We simply fought. I did not know how long, but I almost overlooked his second blade as he whirled around and I deflected the first. All I could do is contracting my stomach and his blade split my uniform shirt. That got me angry, him and his two blades. I am going to show him ... We Neo Vikings weren’t exactly amateurs either. I hefted the sword differently, with one hand as close to the guard and the other at the pommel, thus gaining more leverage. My blade was heavier than his; now a feint attack to the left, and with a perfect spiraling movement my blade slid down his left and made it fly from his fist. Now he had only one, still surprised by the sudden loss of his sword, I could slice his head off he was wide open. “Die now.” With purpose and with all my strength I was about to strike. With a cold shock I realized what I was about to do, I was about to decapitate my friend. I pulled back as much as I could, but my swing still sliced through his leather jacket and left a bleeding gouge across his chest. I stepped back, only now feeling I was drenched in sweat. Har Hi dropped his other sword and bowed. “Thank you for letting me live.” I felt ashamed for what I had done. There was deep silence all around us, but then the Daoine said. “We have never seen such display of masterly sword play. We are deeply ashamed for doubting the word of the Dai and the Fleet. We are indeed glad to have our young join.” He bowed before me. Har Hi pressed his hand on the cut. “I told you, the Petharian was lucky to go against me.” I dreaded to look into Har Hi’s face, but he smiled at me openly and said. “Thank you for defending my honor.” A Medic rushed in and treated Har Hi’s cut. Harris said. “Not that we do all that much sword fighting and focus more on flying Star ships and teach our future officers many other skills. I was hoping the demonstrations of skills would have also reflected on other areas of training. I fear you will take a very one sided picture of what Officer training is all about home, if we conclude your observational visit with a remarkable and I must admit breath taking display of blade skills.” He looked at Clusen but then addressed Merkus. “We saw team work and adaption to a crisis during the exercise. I wanted to show our guests aspects of science, knowledge, displayed manners.” Merkus asked us questions and let the delegation ask us questions about Xeno biology, technology, and current politics. He had some explain the workings and the principle behind the ISAH pods and quickly solve mathematical and logical problems. After another hour the Captain was satisfied and had the food served. I had not much appetite but Har Hi came over and handed me a plate. “We are still friends are we?” “Yes, I just feel terribly sorry for what I did. It was way more than a scratch.” “I saw your eyes, Eric. I know your friendship saved my life, but you are a crude fighter. We need to work on your style and then I show you how we really fight.” “Don’t tell me you still held back?” “Not much Eric. My honor and word was at stake. There are a few techniques however I think you like to learn and then I show you how this is done in free fall.” Krabbel who was nearby came closer. “Next time you two fight, we give you spoons. Neither of you should be near sharp things.” Part 35 » Category:Stories